Red and Blue: I only love you!
by Cutie-Pie-Angel
Summary: Seirins boys and girls basketball teams, take a trip to Kyoto. Unknown to Kuroko, the trip will change his life drastically. Pasts are revealed, relationships are created. A love story will bloom with full force, but not without obstacles on the way. And why are the colors Blue and Red so important? AkaKuro , Seirin/OC's, Takao/OC. Focused on AkaKuro, with hints of other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Heya , guys :) Welcome, to my fist AkaKuro fanfiction. I apologize in advance for OOC-ness for all the characters, due to the fact that I never wrote them. But, maybe I'm able to write the right character for a few people. We'll see xD.**

**IMPORTANT : First, some facts that might help you to understand the story. There will be many OC's and I will tell you immediately why. Seirin High school will have a girl basketball team. They have 5 regular players and 4 substitutes. They will be like the fresh-man trio and the 4th person will be in the second year. I won't introduce everyone now, because it would be too long, so I just present the two main persons of the team. (The others will be introduced in the chapter). The captain, Aimi Kobayashi, an OC from my Bleach story, but that doesn't have to do with everything, and the coach, Haruko Kobayashi.**

**Aimi, is a friendly girl. She has long brown wavy hair and brown eyes that always shine. Her height is 1, 65 m (5'5). She's somewhat bubbly and loud, but can be stern and serious in certain situation and in a basketball match as the captain. She's the Point Guard. She's the best female friend of Kuroko since forever, since they grew up together. She was best friend with Ogiwara, too. She and Tetsu were always in the same ****class since kinder garden. So Aimi knows what the Generation of miracles had done to him and still holds a light ****grudge against them. She's very protective of Kuroko and loves him dearly. Is good friends with Kagami, too. She has an older brother. She often lectures Tetsu about his health, but you will notice it in later chapters.**

**Haruko Kobayashi is the older bother of Aimi. He's the opposite of his sister. He's kind, friendly, serious, but can be playful and he's charming. He has a lots of fan girls, but his eyes are set on one girl only. Hehe, you will have to found out who it will be xD He and his sister don't fight much with each other, what's unlikely for most siblings, but there is a reason too it. He loves his sister dearly, but she annoys him every now and then. Due to the fact that his sister grew up with Kuroko, you can say that Haruko grew up with him, too. He always looked after the two and he loves Tetsu like he loves his sister, in a brotherly way, of course. He has brown tousled hair ,not too long and not too short that goes to his shoulders. His eyes are brown, too. He's 1,79 (5'10.5) He's in the same class as Riko.**

**Why Aimi and Haruko don't fight very much at first, you'll find out later in the story. And you'll find out about Kuroko's past. These two cases are related and it explains why Kuroko became the person he is now. However, the other members I will introduce in the story late on. Takes place 3 months after the winter cup, because honetsly I still didn't read the manga till the end. So no spoilers,please. (Well, I somewhat spoiled myself already, but still).**

**I warn you, I will not pair Takao up with Midorin and Aomine with Kagami or Kise. I will make them all straight. The only gays one will be Akashi and Kuroko. Don't get me wrong I love MidoTaka, AoKise or AoKaga and HimuMura, but for this fanfiction they have to be straight, you will know why :) I will concentrate on AkaKuro, but there will appear other couples, too.**

**Last thing, I can't write a good match, so I will keep it briefly when I HAVE TO write one, but it will be mainly be about love and drama,so there is a big chance that there isn't a match at all.**

**SOOOO, after all these long information, here the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I, the author of this fanfic, sadly don't own Kuroko no Basuke. It's rightful owner is named Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**_~Chapter one : Basketball break~_  
><strong>

"WHAT?"

That was the loud booming voice of Kagami Taiga that echoed in the class. Everyone was shocked. Well, shocked was an understatement to say at least.

"Calm down, Kagami-kun" Replied the voice of the teacher, Tomya-sensei. You could hear the understanding in her voice, but at the moment she couldn't do anything about the situation they were currently in. "I understand your shocked and mad, but right now there isn't anything I could to for the matter, let alone the other teachers. And not only here in Tokyo." Silently fuming, Kagami didn't had another choice than to calm down, but damn him if the situation didn't piss him off. Behind him, Kuroko didn't look very different than usual. Except for his hair that grew a bit longer and made him look, like most people said, more adorable. Despite wearing his usual blank face, inside he was shocked and a bit concerned. After all, this situation was very unusual and had never happened before. Next to Kuroko, Aimi, the captain of the girl's basketball team, looked like a steaming tomato. You could visibly see the rage on her face. Next to Kagami and in front of Aimi, was sitting a girl with short black curly hair, blue eyes and wore a scowl on her cute face. Her name is Cho Yamamoto, the vice-captain of the girl's basketball team. She is a polite, friendly girl. Unlike Aimi, she's the shy-type. She can be scary at times, for example if you make fun of her friends. She has an 14-year old brother and they live with their parents. She's 1,69 m (5'7) and the Small forward of the team. Koki Furihata is her secret crush.

For the rest of the class, well, a few were visibly shocked, others just didn't care and there were the people who found it funny. To the annoyance from the basketball players.

These reactions weren't unusual. After all...

It wasn't everyday that the Inter High and Winter Cup were cancelled.

Apparently, the hosts decided that a break was needed. Honestly, nobody knows why. It was strange, but there had to be a reason, a reason that can't be published. It's silly if you ask the basketball player's. They technically had a right to find out about it. Oh, well. That's how it was now.

"I was shocked myself, but there is a positive site. Now you can concentrate more on school and study more. I mainly speak of you Kagami-kun."

That cracked a few laughs in the class, even Aimi giggled, but stopped when Kagami glared at her.

"That was all for today. It will ring in a minute so you can already pack. There won't be home work, but I expect of you to learn for the test next Thursday" she quickly threw Kagami a glare, before continuing "And remember there won't be school on Monday and Tuesday due to the fact that the teachers are on a trip. Did you all understood?"

"Hai,sensei!"

With that they left the class and went home, into the _oh so wonderful weekend_. Excluding Kuroko, Kagami, Kobayashi and Yamamoto who had practise together.

" Man, that's not fair. Of all years, it had to be the next, hadn't it? The first Inter High and Winter Cup for girls. I swear they did it on purpose, those idiotic, annoying, impossible fuc..."

"Aimi-chan calm down" Interrupted Kuroko with his monotone voice. Intently, the fuming girl calmed down upon hearing his voice.

"But, Tet-chan!" she whined " That isn't fair, why do they pronounce a tournament for high school girls and then cancel it? I swear they are playing with us. I SO looked forward to it and now my dreams are shattered, like pieces of a mirror." A pout formed on her beautiful face. A face that any guy could fall for. By the way, she had many male admirers, but she already has an interest in a guy. And no, it's nobody from her school.

"I know you looked forward to it, but there's nothing we can do, right? I'm not happy either about it, but we have to accept the fact." Deadpanned Kuroko, but you could hear the softness in hi voice. At this Kagami spoke up "Kuroko's right. Even if this sucks, we just have to use the time to train more-" "Kagami-kun you are supposed to learn." "Kuroko you bastard, shut up." Grumbled Kagami annoyed and ruffled Kuroko's hair, just to annoy him. Which he succeed, because a vein popped on the shadow's pale face and swatted his light's hand a way. The two girl's were laughing the whole time.

"Kuroko-kun is right, Kagami-kun. You have to learn if you want to pass the exams." Piped up the amusing voice of Cho. Immediately, she received a glare, which made her a bit scare, but Aimi more laughing. " Ah, Cho-chan. You don't have to be scared of Ta-chan. In reality he's a big softy." Aimi grinned and smirked at Kagami. She knew what she was talking about. After all she spent quite some time with Seirin's light and got to know him better. At first, she hated to admit it, she was a bit afraid of him, but after Kuroko told her, that he wasn't such a bad person, in contrary, she started to talk to him and begun to meet him with Kuroko together. In the end they often hang out together. Cho, on the other hand wasn't so used to Kagami since she was so used to the school. She arrived at the beginning of the Winter Cup and when she introduced herself in the class, she promptly demanded, shyly, to know if there was a girl basketball club. After hearing that, Aimi immediately said yes and started a conversation with her. Then she brought her along to practice and discovered a great talent in her. Of course, she instantly got accepted into the team and even became the vice-captain.

Maybe they should hang out all together. Not just the four of them, but the male and female basketball team together._'Yeah, that's good, so she can get to know everyone__. After all, all of us are getting along with each other. It would be akward for her since she hasn't spent time with the boy's and Riko-senpai. Hmm, I should probably talk with her and Haruko first'_ She grinned, because of her brilliant plan, not noticing the remaining three staring at her. Cho a bit concerned, Kagami disturbed and Kuroko in horror. Not that he let it show, but inside he was horrified. He KNEW what that grin meant. She had something on her mind. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad, but he prayed that it would turn out good in the end._  
><em>

Arriving at the gym, both team player's were already there. Aimi went straight to her brother and Riko, who were standing side by side, spoke a few words with them and went back to her teammates. Riko and Haruko dissappeared quickly out of the gym. The members of both teams just raised an eyebrow and looked at each other, before shrugging it off and continued to practice.

"Cho-chan. Do you know what that was all about?" Asked a beautiful, tall girl with 1,71 m (5'6). She has long blond wavy her, that was tied in a pony tail, big blue eyes and freckles around her nose. Furthermore, she has a slender body.

"Ah, Saeki-senpai. I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened. Seems like, she has something on her mind again."

Ai Saeki is a playful person. She's always positive and often wears a smile on her face. At times she's depressive, because of her past, but with the help of her friends and boyfriend she can overcome those dark times. She's the shooting guard of the team. She's in the same class as Hyuga and Izuki, who walked to her, cupped the left side of her face with his palm and kissed her. Yes, Izuki Shun, the Point Guard with the eagle eye, was the boyfriend of Ai. The two got together on the day Seirin won against Rakuzan. The girls and Haruko were there to support the boys. After they got the trophy, Ai ran to Izuki, jumped on him and kissed him in front of everyone. The girls squealed, some boys whistled and Kuroko just smiled.

"Izuki-kun. Please, do not display this amount of affection in the middle of practice."

Izuki and Ai pulled away and blushed a bit. Then they turned to the girl who spoke.

Her name was Amaya Ito. Black straight hair, olive green eyes, slender body, height of 1,77 m (5'8) She wears a pair of black rimmed glasses that matched her hair perfectly. Amaya is a strict person. She rarely smiles and is always serious. But that only counts in practice and in a match. Privately she smiles more often and sometimes cracks a joke. She's the Power forward of the team. She too, is a second year, but doesn't attend the same class as Izuki, Hyuga and Ai. She admires Hyuga and has a secret crush on him. Because of that she often gets teased by Aimi and-

"Oh, come on! Loos up, girl! You're just jealous, because you can't do the same thing to your precious Hyu-"

**SLAP**

"One more word out of your mouth, Inoue-chan and I swear to Kami, that you'll live through hell." Threatened Amaya, her hand still clasping the front of the new arrival girl's mouth.

Said girl giggled behind the hand and removed it. "Oh come one Ama-chan. You know it's true." Replied the Inoue girl with a glint in her eyes. The girl is Hibiko Inoue. A very tall girl, in fact the tallest in the girls team, with 1,92 m (6'3) Naturally she's the Center. Her hair is a dark shade of brown that goes to her mid-back and is tousled, her eyes are black and she has few freckles on her cheeks. Her personality is, well just imagine the female version of Kiyoshi. And like fate it wanted, she became the girlfriend of Kiyoshi. When the teams would practice together Kiyoshi and Hibiko would often end up outside. They could handle either Kiyoshi alone or Hibiko alone, but NOT together.

"Hmph. I really would appreciate it, if you could keep quite." Amaya adjusted her glasses an glared at Hibiko who just pouted. "Fine, you're no fun."

"They never change ,will they?" Asked Kagami sighing. Aimi giggling replied. "No, but it would be boring without them. They really resemble Hyuga-senpai and Kiyoshi-senpai." Said boys, well just one of them the other was goofing around with Nigou, glared at her. "Kobayashi-chan. I'm sorry but I do not see any resembles." "Of course you wouldn't. After all you don't even notice that Ama-chan lo-" Promptly, a hand was clasping in front of her mouth, the same thing what happened a few minutes ago with Hibiko. Only this time, Amaya had her arm around Aimi's neck and pulled her out of the gym. "Excuse me for a few minutes." Amaya simply said and continued to drag the struggling girl. "TET-CHAN! HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Said boys who was busy passing the ball to Kagami, turned around and blankly stared at Amaya. "Please, do not hurt her so much." Was all he said and continued his training. This made Amaya smirking and Aimi looked at his back with horror. "YOU TRAITOR! THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES. I PROMISE YOU THAT" With that the fading voice disappeared behind the door.

Meanwhile, the other shook their heads. Clearly that girl would never change. Not even in thousand yea-.

Wait.

All of them, except Kagami and Cho, stared at Kuroko with wide eyes who stared back innocently at them after turning around when he heard the door close. "What is it?" He slightly bent his head to the side. The girls immediately squealed inside at how cute he looked. But, nevertheless...

"HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?!" The all screamed at once. "Ehm, he was here since the beginning. He came with me, Aimi-chan and Kagami-kun." Answered Cho shyly. "Huh,well that is not really surprising." Sighed Hyuga and adjusted his glasses. "Really, Kuroko-kun. Someday, someone will die of a heart attack." Scolded Ai slightly, still in the arms of Izuki. "She's right Kuroko. Next time, say something when you arrive." Huffed Kagami. Kuroko ,not really fazed nodded ,slightly. "I will keep it in mind, but please do not blame me if you forget about me then." Deadpanned Kuroko. "Huh?" Blinking, Cho really couldn't follow anymore. Why would they forget him? Yes, she noticed that he had really low presence, that even she didn't notice him at first, but people couldn't possibly forget about him.

Could they?

Hibiko sensed the confusion in Cho and began to explain. "Well, you see. There was a time when Kuro-kun went to the super market and bought his supplies. Not finding the food for Nigou, he decided to ask one of the employees. Doing that, the employee went in search for the food, but she didn't came back. So Kuro-kun waited for half an hour, thinking that the employee was still searching. But, after another 5 minutes or so, he found her filling the shelves and went to her. He asked, she looked surprised, because she didn't see him at first and thought that he was a ghost, but Kuro-kun managed to make her notice him. She then politely asked if he needed help, not even recognizing him. In that moment, he knew that he was forgotten. Oh, that broke my heart. Poor little Kuro-kun." She sighed dramatically and hugged Kuroko tightly.

Cho just stared.

"Ah, I just remembered. Matsumoto-chan, Tatsumi-chan, Minami-chan and Ichinose-chan. Do you know if you can come, too the next year?" Aked the captain of the boys team. The four questioned girls, who were sitting with the freshmen trio of the boys, Tsuchida, Koganei and Mitobe, just nodded.

Mami Matsumoto, true to her name, is a splendid beauty. She has beautiful chocolate curly brown hair and grey eyes, a slender body and a killer smile. She is the substitute Power forward with 1,73 m (5'8). She is a first year in Seirin and in the same class as Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda. Even if she is a beauty, she's rude and loud, but she can be sensible and friendly from time to time. The other girls have to show Mami her place and try to make her less rude. Aimi often punches her if she becomes too rude.

Sarana Tatsumi is 1,79 m (5'10) and the substitute Center of the team. She has short light straight brown hair that went to her chin and dark blue eyes. Like the rest of the girls she, too has a slender body. She's somewhat quite and the most time depressed. She rarely smiles and doesn't talk much, but the others don't judge her because of this. They believe there is a reason to it and treat her like everybody else. Therefor, Saran is really grateful. She's a second-year and in the same class as Mitobe and Koganei.

Ume Minami is the substitute Point Guard with 1,71 m (5'7). She has a slender body, light green eyes and brown straight hair that she wears in a braid. She is a first-year and in the same class as Mami. Her personality is different from the other, due to the fact that she changes her mood very quickly. First, she is happy, one minute after that she's crying and in a blink of the eye she' angry. Yes, she's quite special, but so are the others.

Last, but not least, Yuri Ichinose. 1,70 m (5'7) and . Wears her mixed between black and brown, shoulder-length hair into a short pony-tail, has a slender body and brown eyes. First-year in Seirin, but she's the only one who is alone in her class. Yuri doesn't think before she talk, so she often gets in trouble. But, she has good heart and tries to help everyone if she can. She can be stern at times and she is often scary.

Three of the lovely girls have boyfriends. Sarana is Mitobes girlfriend. Mami is Kawaharas girlfriend and Yuri is Fukudas girlfriend.

Mami and Yuri joined the club, because their two boyfriend's recommended them to try it out. And of course, because they love their boy's, the signed into the club and soon realized that basketball was fun. Sarana,on the other hand was in the club since the team was formed. It was around the same time that the boys team was formed.

Well, and for Ume, she has a secret crush on Kagami, who is not aware of her feelings, but unknown to Ume, Kagami feel the same about her. She first joined the club, because she wanted to impress Kagami, but soon decided that it was actually fun and concentrated on getting better.

The Seirin girls basketball team doesn't have a substitute Shooting Guard, but they hope that someone will sign into their club and take that position.

Seirin teams, boys and girls, decided to spend the holidays together in the following year. They wanted to travel to America for experience and fun since they had and collected enough money. Everyone has agreed, except the four girls, who weren't sure if they could go.

"Yeah, I'm able to go. What about you three?" Asked Yuri her companions. " Hmph,of course I can go. I'm not some party popper." Huffed Mami. "YEAH! ME TOO! ME TOO!" Chirped Ume happily and Sarana just nodded. "And Mami, don't be rude." Everybody felt a chill run past their spins. Oh, alright. There were the mood swings. They could clearly hear the venom in Ume's voice of that last sentences. That quickly made Mami shut up and Kawahara just shook his head because of his girlfriend's antics. But, still he slung an arm around her shoulder and she leaned on him. Sarana was comfortable in Mitobe's arms. How they could communicate was beyond the members of both teams, but well it was love. Yuri, meanwhile, was seated betwene Fukuda's legs, her back to his chest. The two sat on the floor.

Hyuga, Cho, Furihata, Ume and Kagami watched in jealousy. They were happy for each pf them that they found happiness, but did they had to be lovey dovey in front of their eyes? Kuroko just watched in disinterest, he too was happy for his friends, but he didn't need seeing them like that. But just looking at them, stirred an emotion inside him that he automatically thought of an certain red-head. Shaking his head, not wanting to think of HIM now, he just pulled Kagami after him and the two resumed the training.

In that moment Aimi and Amaya arrived back. Aimi who had a big bump on her head and Amaya who was smirking, With tears in the corners of her eyes, Aimi glared back at them. "Not. A. Word." And with that said, she went to the bench and sat down, sulking a little. Kuroko stopped the training and went to comfort her, hating seeing her that way.

"What now-"

**BANG**

Kagami was forcefully interrupted when the door to the gym slammed open. Behind the door, of course, was the wonderful Coach Riko Aida who had a creepy smile on her face. The other immediately were wary. Behind her stood Haruko grinning.

"Listen up everybody." She began in a loud booming voice, full of excitement. "Aimi-chan asked us if we could take a trip so Yamamoto-chan can get know everyone better. And it can even strengthen our bond with each other. First of all, Aimi-chan thank you for the wonderful idea." Aimi giggled at this and responded with equally excitement. "It was my pleasure." Riko grinned and wanted to continue, but was interrupted. "Riko, that idea is sure appealing, but with which money are we gonna pay for the trip. If you remember, we need the money for next year when we travel to America." "Hmph. Hyuga-kun, you idiot! I know that already of course and I already calculated it. We still have a bit of money left and I used it to pay for the train tick-" "Actually, I paid for the rest of the tickets and the hotel." Stated bluntly the coach of the girls. "WHAT? NO WE CAN'T POSSIBLY ACCEPT THAT!" Panicked Koganei. Everybody else was shocked,too.

"Of course you can. After all it's for both of the teams. I don't mind." "Onii-chan, you are the best." Screamed Aimi and jumped on her brother. Actually, the two Kobayashi siblings were rich, but only the two teams new that.

"Thank you Haruko-kun." Riko smiled at him and the said boy blushed a bit. "Y..you're welcome." He muttered and broke awa from his sister. All the girls watched their coach with a knowing smile.

"I still have a question." Piped up Furihata. "Yes, what is it?" Replied Riko and Haruko at the same time. "When will be leaving?" "Oh, in the evening. Our train leaves at 18:15 and we should arrive at 21:05 there. Don't worry I and Haruko-kun already called your legal guardian and they all agreed. We send you at home, so you can pack for tonight. We'll be staying until Tuesday afternoon. If somebody comes late, I'll triple the training menu for the whole team. That goes for BOTH teams." Smiled Riko evilly. Everyone visibly paled at that. They were still a bit shocked how quick they could book train tickets and the hotel, but the boys and girls knew that their coaches had connections.

"Wait. One last question."

"Yes, Kuroko-kun what is it?" Asked Riko. "Where are we going?" The others face palmed themselves. They couldn't believe they actually forgot to ask where they would be going. Riko and Haruko threw a glance at each other. Riko replied, but Kuroko honestly wasn't prepared for the answer.

"Kyoto."

**A/N : FINALLY! I finished the first chapter. That was quiet difficult, because I kept confusing myself with so many OC'S :) Sooooo,how was this chapter? I know it was boring, but it was the first, introduction and all, you know? :D Honestly, I'm not sure how long it takes from Tokyo to Kyoto by train, so I searchen in the Internet. If it's wrong please inform me and write the right period of thing. Koganei has a girlfriend too, but she isn't in the same school, just so you know. I hope you got interested, but I warn you ,I will not update quickly due to school and such. Oh and I mentioned that I would be concentrate on AkaKuro, but I will briefly describe how the other pairing got together, meaning Ume/Kagami, Hyuga/Amaya, Aimi/XXX, Furihata/Cho. I'm not sure if everyone of the GoM's will appear, I have to think of that, but I can promise you Shutoku will play a big role ;) I apologize for grammar and spelling errors. The grammar, because English isn't my first language and the spelling errors, well I have a spelling checker, but somehow I still miss some errors :/ I know the girls are REALLY tall, especially the Centers, but this is FANFICTION right? :D If you have questions, feel free to ask :D**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hiya guys! Here the second chapter of my AkaKuro fanfiction! I really updated faster than I thoguth, didn't I? xD I surprised myself, but oh well ,better this way xD**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke. The only thing I own are my OC's!**

_**~Chapter two : Waiting~**_

Silence.

Nobody spoke. Nobody made a sound. Heck, even Nigou was silent.

**Du-thump ,du-thump ,du-thump**

Kurokos heart thumped loud in his chest. Despite having a composed face, he was actually in a turmoil. Mixed feeling were swirling inside of him. Happiness, anger and sadness, but the strongest feeling was fear.

Fear of meeting HIM. Fear of recalling those terrible memories.

Fear of falling deeper in love than he already was.

Excusing himself, he quickly left the gym and went home, not wanting the others to see his ragging emotions.

While Kuroko disappeared behind the door, the remaining people just stared at their captains. Kyoto? KYOTO? Where the demonic red-head lived? Where the boy, Kuroko fell in love, lived?

Yes, Seirin new the love Kuroko held for his former captain. He admitted it one week after the Winter Cup and said that he had a crush on the him since Teiko day's, but the crush soon developed into love. He was ready to confess his feelings to the red-head, but after HE changed he hadn't the courage to do so. Kuroko was left heartbroken, after Akashi began to be cold and distant towards him.

At the day of the winter cup, they all heard what Akashi said to the light blue-haired boy. Even when they had shook hands and Akashi admitted defeat, Kuroko was still hurt by his words.

But, by that time and the time before that, Aimi was the only one who helped him. She helped him through Teiko days and she helped him on the day Seirin won the Winter cup.

But, now he had Kagami, Hyuga, Riko and all the others from Seirin. And each of them was determinate to make him happy, as much as possible.

Aimi, who watched with a pained expression as Kuroko left, threw an angry glare at her brother and Riko.

"Onii-chan, Riko-chan. Why did you chose Kyoto of all places? You KNOW how much it will hurt Tet-chan, if we meet Akashi-kun there." She really couldn't understand why the two had the need to go there.

But, she knew they wouldn't hurt intentionally, so the question was...

What had those two in mind?

However, her thoughts were interrupted by her bothers voice. "Well, let's just say that Riko and I witnessed something we shouldn't after the Winter cup final."

"Which was?" Aimi demanded.

Riko and Haruko glanced at each other, before Riko responded. "Sorry, Aimi-chan, but I'm not sure if we should tell you so soon. We promise we tell you all we know when our plan is accomplished."

"Which is to bring Kuroko-kun and Akashi-kun together."

Everyone turned to Amaya and looked at her questionably. Well, everyone except Hyuuga, who just looked at her admirably. Kiyoshi sweet drooped as soon as he saw Hyuuga's expression and how Ayama SEEMED not to notice. Probably, she didn't.

"What other reason is there to spend our short vacation in Kyoto, if for not THAT reason? Each of yo can tell that Haruko-kun and Riko-san wouldn't hurt Kuroko if they could help it. They would want to avoid Kyoto the most of ll places, fearing of meeting Akashi-san. Spending time in Kyoto can only mean that they hope to bring them together, but I honestly can't imagine the reason. Maybe it has something to do with what they witnessed 3 months ago." Added Amaya and ,once again, adjusted her glasses.

It did make sense.

So the members of the Basketball club turned to the two coaches to confirm the guess. They didn't have to wait long, because after a minute Riko was nodding. "Yeah, Ayama-chan is right. Like we told you ,we won't tell you what happened three months ago, but she was right on saying us wanting Kuroko-kun and Akashi-kun getting together. Not a word to him or I triple all of you training menus." She finished with a creepy smile and dark aura around her. _She can be as scary as Akashi-kun._ Aimi shuddered with he thought.

"Now, MOVE OR DO YOU WANT A TRIPLED MENU FOR THE NEXT 3 WEEKS? GO PACKING ALREADY AND BE AT 18:00 AT THE STATION! !" Screamed the coach of the boys. After that, everybody magically disappeared form their view.

Riko just smiled satisfied.

Haruko sighed. "Let's go home, too Riko-chan."

"Hai."

**_~18:00 at the station~_**

"IS EVERYONE HERE?" Girls and boys flinched at the loud booming voice of one Aida Riko. Hyuuga slightly glared at her. "Coach, you don't have to scream. We are not deaf." "Oh, we will deafate our opponents in the-" "IZUKI! SHUT UP!" Interrupted Hyuuga loudly. "Really, I don't get your boyfriend Ai-chan, nor do I get those stupid puns." Exclaimed, Hibiko to the offended girl. "Hey, if he has fun, why not? He can do what he desires. I have to admit, I don't always get those puns either, but I don't want him to sulk late on, or worse to accuse me not to support him. But even so, he likes them, so I let him. Besides, I don't give him all blame for those puns. His mother and sisters are worse, believe me." "HEY! They are not that bad." Protested Izuki, who was slightly offended.

Ai just stared at him.

"Ai?"

Ai just continued to stare at him.

Now, Izuki was getting slightly nervous. Why wasn't she saying something or responding?

Ai just stared.

He was about to shake her shoulder when...

"NOT SO BAD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME ,SHUN? YOU LIVE WITH THEM! OR ARE YOU JUST ALREADY USED? OH MY GOD, I HAVE TO BRING YOU AWAY FROM THEM OR THEY WILL TRANSFER THE "PUN-ILLNESS" TO YOU. NOOOOOO!" Ai was cupping her cheeks with the palms of her hand. She had a panicked expression on her face and she was running around like a maniac.

"IZUKI! CALM DOWN YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Screamed Koganei, fearing for the girl's life. Fukuda, Furihata and Kawahara hide behind each other, seeing Ai the first time like this. However, Haruko and the other of the girls teak just thought the same.

_Alright, she finally snapped._

They all knew this day would come.

Meanwhile, Izuki tried to calm down his hysteric girlfriend, Hyuuga had a conversation with Ayama, Kiyoshi and Hibiko. Mitobe and Sarana were cuddling on the bench, Mami and Yuri were chatting with each other, sitting on their boyfriends laps, Ume was arguing with Kagami, (no one bothered to ask what happened) ,Furihata was watching a movie on his tablet , with Cho besides him and a flush on her face, Koganei and Tsuchida were complaining that theuy were the only ones whose girlfriend weren't there, Koganei complained, while Tsuchida remained silent but complained inside, Riko and Haruko were making some plans and Kuroko and Aimi chatted. Well, Aimi was the one who spoke the most.

"Tet-chan!"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" She demanded. Sighing, Kuroko told her what bothered him since the day before. "Honestly, I'm scared. What if we meet Akashi-kun, no worse, what if we meet him with his whole team. They would clearly humiliate me." He muttered dejected, even if for others his voice sounded deadpanned, Aimi knew him better than anyone to hear and recognize his emotions. She sighed. She felt like she had a huge burden upon her shoulders. Technically, she had. She had to make sure that her beloved Tet-chan didn't changed and become depressed again.

_Just like in Teiko._

She shook her head. No. She can't think of THAT now. It's the past and the past stays in the past, but she can't help but recall all those terrible memories. Nobody, except her, knew that after Kuroko resigned from the Basketball club in the third year, that he drastically changed. He took the change of the others very bad.

She still hates the Generation of Miracles, till today.

Not as much as before, but she still does. And those feelings won't disappear either, because she will always know what Kuroko had to endure, because of them. Oh, how she wished she could tell those arrogant bastards what happened to her childhood friend, because they were so stupid and ignored him, made fun of him and drove him away. She hated ,that even after Kuroko defeated them all and managed to somehow change them back, like they used to be, nobody apologized. That irked her to no end.

But...

Kuroko prohibited her to tell them anything, because...

_"1. They really don't need to know."_

_"2. It wasn't entirely their fault."_

He always told her.

He was right.

Even if it wasn't entirely the GoM's fault ,they could have helped him through his worst moment in his life. But no. They all just focused on themselves. Honestly, she wanted to call Akashi to give him a piece of her mind, but Kuroko prevented her to talk with him. "_Don't Aimi-chan. You will just irritate him. It's okay. I have you, you are all I need to get through it. You and Haruko-kun." _That melted her heart and so she and her brother were the only ones who took care of him. Occasionally, his grandmother would help them, but she wasn't often in the hose. That's why Kuroko would spent his days and nights at their house.

-mi"

She blinked.

"Aimi!"

She snapped her head in Kuroko's direction who watched her anxiously. She laughed shakily. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." She looked at him apologetically. "It's ok. Don't worry." He slightly smiled at her,before he frowned and moved his head forward, so his eyes were covered by his bangs.

Aimi put an assuring arm around his waist. "It's ok, Tet-chan. I always will be there for you. I'll protect you. Always did and always will."

"Haha, ain't I supposed to protect you? After all, I'm the boy." Joked Kuroko. "HAH? What's that supposed to mean. Mans are not always the stronger ones. I'll show you." She whined and pouted. That made Kuroko chuckled lightly, a sound not so foreign when he was with his best female best friend.

Hearing his chuckle, Aimi's face brightened up. "Oh, I just remembered something. I still have to make you pay for letting Ayama-chan drag me with her." She smiled devilish.

Kurko gulped. "A..ah, we..well, y..you s-"

"TRAINS IS ARRIVING! GATHER UP ALL YOU BELONGINGS AND QUICK!" Shouted the exciting voice of one Aida Riko.

_Phew, saved right in time._ Kuroko thought. Silently thanking his coach, but trembled lightly.

Everybody gathered up their belongings and stopped their recently actions. When the train halted in front of them, they moved. Kuroko stiffened and Aimi looked at him.

_Onii-chan, Riko-chan. _Aimi thought, nearing the doors of the train.

_I hope you know what you are doing._

They stepped inside.

**A/N : Finished! Yeah, so how was it? I hope not THAT bad. I have to admit I got confused again with all those OC's , but oh well xD. Ah, a warning. The story is rated M, for sexual actions and language. The language will worsen and lemons will appear. All of Akashi and Kuroko. So who doesn't like lemon, he or she either leaves the story or you just skip the part. :) Any wishes? Tips? Suggestions? **

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hey guys! Here we go with another chapter. I hope you like the story so far. I'm really trying to make it as good as possible. I have so many ideas, I don't know how to write them all at once :/ Then, my ideas ,for this story, are so ****overwhelming, I'm scared that I rush things, because I'm too inpatient. And for those who read my Bleach fanfiction New Chance, please forgive me , it could take a while until I found my passion for this anime again. I still love it and all, but now I'm just KuroBasu addicted. GOMEN D: For now,on with the story! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Kuroko no Basuke, but my OC's.**

_**~Chapter 3 : In the train ~**_

A pleasant silence enveloped the two Seirin's basketball clubs.

They were on the road for almost half an hour. Most of them, namely Tsuchida, Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, Koganei, Mitobe, Yuri, Mami, Sarana, Haruko, Riko, Ayama and Kiyoshi were asleep. The remaining ones, Kuroko, Aimi, Kagami, Hyuuga, Cho, Ai, Hibiko, Izuki and Ume were either talking or listening to music.

The train had 4 seats, 2 across from the other 2 and that over the whole train. On the first 4 seats were Kagami, who was seated next to the window, besides him was Ume, who listened to music. Across from Kagami was seated Kuroko who looked out of the window, deep in thoughts and next to Kuroko was Aimi who placed her head on Kuroko's shoulder and listened to music. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't sleeping.

The other four seats were seated Hyuuga who was talking with Izuki and Ai (who were seated across from him) and Ayama who was sleeping next to Hyuuga, her right side pressed against his left side of the body. Izuki and Ai were clearly amused by Hyuuga's small blush.

In the other four seats were Fukuda, Kawahara, Yuri and Mami, all sleeping.

In another were Tsuchida, Koganei, Mitobe and Sarana, all sleeping, too.

In other fourth seats were Riko, Haruko, Kiyoshi and Hibiko. The first three sleeping, the latter listening to music.

The remaining two, Cho and Furihata were sitting in front of a big glass disc, separating the first class from the second class. Furihata was sleeping, his head propped up on Cho's shoulder, who was listening to her I-pod and reading a journal.

"Ne, Kagami-kun?"

A grunt was the only response Kuroko got.

"Do you think, Akashi-kun hates me?" He asked softly. He changed a bit after the Winter cup. He showed more emotions, but unfortunately these emotions weren't positive. If he showed them, you could only recognize pain, loneliness and anger. Sometimes, his eyes were just plain blank or even DEAD.

That was the most terrifying.

It was bothering Kagami greatly, but each time he wanted to approach the light-blue haired boy, he either would turn away and disappear from his sight, or he couldn't find him in the first place. It was clear that Kuroko wanted to avoid the topic. Imagine his surprise when Kuroko suddenly asked that question. How he even popped up with it, is a mystery. And WHY would he even ask it? He scoffed irritably.

"Oi, who cares? Wasn't HE the one who hurt you. Why the fuck would he hate YOU? Because we won against him? Che, what a bastard. Think that he can do what he wants." While Kagami cursed to himself about Akashi, Kuroko pondered at the question. Why DID he care in the first place? Yes, Akashi hurt him with the words and even treated him cruel, but somehow he can't bring himself to hate the hetero chromatic-eyed man.

Akashi helped him and developed his abilities in basketball. If it wasn't for him, who knows where Kuroko would be now.

Certainly, he wouldn't sit with Kagami and the whole Seirin teams in this train.

That triggered the first romantic feelings for the red-head. He was so gentle back then and he helped Kuroko where he could. But then everything changed and everything fell apart.

But, Kuroko's feeling were still the same.

The only thing he could do now, is either to forget Akashi completely or trying to fall in love with another person.

Kuroko chuckled at the last thought. Yeah, right. That was just impossible.

He hoped to God that they wouldn't meet Akashi or any other Rakuzan member. Especially Mayuzumi.

He winced noticeably. That was one person, he didn't want to think about. Anyway, who wanted to think about the person who replaced them? One thing was for sure, if he notice any signs that Mayuzumi and Akashi are dating, then he has the ultimate reason to forget Akashi completely and TRY to fall in love with somebody else.

But, the thought, the two of them dating, stung.

"Oi, Kuroko!"

He was bought out of his thoughts by Kagami's voice, who tried to catch his attention for several times now.

"What is it, Kagami-kun?" He asked with his normal dead-panned voice.

"You seemed like you were in pain." Was the red-heads answer.

"Oh."

Silence fell.

Not a word was exchanged between the two of them, until Kagami decided to interrupt the annoying silence.

"But to answer your question. No, I don't think he hates you."

"Hmmm." Was the only response he got from the light-blue haired man. He began to get sleepy and closed his eyes. But before he fell asleep, he wished Kagami a good night.

"Good night, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said rather sleepy.

"Night." Kagami replied.

After a minute, both fell asleep, not knowing that Aimi was secretly listening to their conversation. Ume, along with Kuroko and Kagami fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Aimi pondered about the question Kuroko asked Kagami. Oh no, Akashi clearly didn't hate Kuroko. Immediately, an event popped up in her mind. It was something nobody knew of. The only ones were her and Akashi. Kuroko despite BEING there, couldn't remember. It was one day she could live without, not only she but even Akashi. She saw how terrified he was, which was expected. But because of that incident, she was forced to tell Akashi about Kuroko's dark past. Without his knowledge. Heck, he still didn't know it today.

_Flashback_

_"SEIRIN WON! UNBELIEVABLE!"_

_"THEY WON AGAINST RAKUZAN! AGAINST AKASHI SEIJUURO!"_

_Cheering everywhere. Seirin actually won against Rakuzan. The crowd was astonished and happy at the same time. Some people were disappointed of Rakuzan's loss, but there was nothing they could do. After lining up and receiving the medals and cups, everyone started to go home. Seirin was overjoyed, they finally won. The hard work was so worth it and the feeling they got was beyond happy. _

_But while Seirin was happy, Rakuzan was shocked and angry. How could they loose. HOW? They had 3 uncrowned kings and THE Akashi Seijuuro, former captain of the Generation of Miracles. SO HOW THE FUCK DID THEY LOOSE? With that question in every member of Rakuzan's mind, they went into the changing rooms._

_Seirin also went into their rooms to change. They planed to celebrate after the finals and they wanted to go as quickly as possible. Seirin girls's team tagged along them._

_"Hey Kuroko. Are you coming or what?" Scoffed Kagami. Everyone was already changed, except Kuroko who was still sitting on the bench and Aimi who was next to him. When everyone finished changing, she burst into the room and demanded that they hurry up._

_"Go ahead, Kagami-kun. I still need to go on the toilet. Aimi-chan you can go, too." Deadpanned Kuroko._

_"You sure?" Asked Aimi with an unpleasant feeling in her stomach. She didn't really know why though. _

_"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry." Replied Kuroko with a tiny smile on his face. With that Aimi nodded and she and Kagami went out. _

_Kuroko's smile disappeared. He stood up, stretched and made his way to the toilet. But before he could reach it, he was stopped by an unexpected person. And to be honest that was one person Kuroko wanted to see the least, but he was a polite boy._

_"Hello, Mayuzumi-san." _

_"Kuroko." Said person greeted back. A harsh tone in his voice, but really Kuroko couldn't care less._

_"Do you need something?" The pale boy asked the taller boy. His voice dead-panned as always._

_The taller shadow glared at him. "I just wanted to chat a bit, you know. Talking with the old-prototype of the shadow. I'm curious how you could make Akashi happy with your weak abilities. Actually, I'm surprised how the Generation of Miracles could win with someone like you." He sneered in the younger boy's face. _

_"I have to disagree. Despite saying that, Mayuzumi-kun, Seirin won today and I was still able to surpass you. So, why are you calling me weak. Cearly, you saw my potential today." The blue-haired boy replied calmly. _

_Mayuzumi chuckled amused. "I have to admit, you have potential, but I don't think it's enough. I didn't show all my powers today, but the next time will be your downfall and I make sure that you won't be ABLE to play Basketball ever again." _

_"We'll see when the day comes. Until then, I hope we can treat each other normally. I do not want to start a fight with you." Replied Kuroko, still with the calm voice. He was a patient man after all, but Mayuzumi began to get irritated. _

_"My what a polite boy you are. I ask you, from whom did you get that patient. Your mother or father." He asked rather mockingly._

_Kuroko narrowed his eyes. "I think it's none of your business, Mayuzumi-kun. My family matters are private after all."  
><em>

_"Oh? I heard that you inherited your look from your mother and your personality form your father. So, I believe your father was a patient man?" Mayuzumi said with a smirk on his face. _

_"Where did you hear that?" Asked the pale blue-haired boy with greeted teeth. His fists were clenched by his sides and his nails dug into his palms, drawing a few drops of blood._

_Clearly amused that the normally stoic boy, was getting angered the taller boy continued to taunt him. "Ah, you don't need to know that Kuroko-KUN. But, tell me something you are living with your grandmother, right? What happened with your parents?" _

_The innocent look on the 2 shadow's face, made Kuroko to nearly see red, but he told himself to calm down. _

_Mayuzumi still smirked, he already knew the answer to the question._

_"They died."_

**A/N : He guyssssss! How are you all? Not too long ago I read the chapters Seirin vs. Rakuzan, but I skipped the chapters before and I have to say I don't like Mayuzumi nor do I hate him. So, sorry to all Mayuzumi fans. I don't want to make him look bad or something, but for this story it is necessary, so sorry. The next chapter will start with the continuation of the flashback and there will be much angst, but in later chapters there will be so much fluff and love between Akashi and Kuroko, you can already look forward to it ;) Again sorry, for grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes :( By the way how is the story so far? Good or bad? DO you have some tips?**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hey guys! Spring break began and now I have much time to write more chapters for my story :D Who is happy like I am right now? Like promised this will start with the continuation of the flashback from the previous chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. I only own my OC's.**

_**~Chapter 4 : Talk~**_

_Rain pattered on the houses of the city. _

_Kuroko and Mayuzumi were still standing in the hallway in front of the toilets. The taller boy smirked and the shorter boy tried so so hard to maintain his calm._

_"Ah, I'm very sorry to hear that." Mayuzumi pretended false concern and pity. Inside, he was laughing his ass off. Kuroko knew that and just decided to play along. He would not give that rude, annoying SEMPAI the satisfaction he wanted. Oh no. Even if Kuroko was raised as a polite, patient boy, he too has limits. And Mayuzumi was testing them._

_"Yes, thank you for your concern, but it was a long time ago. As you can see, I'm fairy well now." _

_"I see. That explains the absence of your parents, but what about your GRANDFATHER." He drew the word grandfather especially long. _

_Kuroko become stiff. His back became so stiff that Mayuzumi thought that it would break in half. His fists were still clenched and he was still gritting his teeth. _

_"W..why do you want to know?" Kuroko asked obviously shaken. _

_"Hmmm..if there is a grandmother there should be a grandfater, too. Don't you think?"_

_"Again, my family matters does not concern you, Mayuzumi-san." This time, Kuroko's voice was dark, filled with venom. A sign that he did not want to talk about it anymore, but the taller shadow had other plans._

_"There is no reason to become rude." Said Mayuzumi his smirk still on his face. "I was just curious about it and it was a normal question, but could it be that your grandfather is dead, too?"_

_No answer._

_"I see. So, I hit the nail on the spot? My, that saddens me. Knowing that your only family left by blood, is your grandmother."_

_Kuroko stayed silent._

_"Is that a coincidences that your grandfather AND parents died? Or is there more to it? I heard that the death of your dear grandfather wasn't very pleasant. Was it?"_

_"N.. no." This time the shorter shadow answered, but his voice was shaky and just barely above a whisper._

_'Got ya!' Thought the invisible taller man. He saw the change in the '_old-prototype' _and he was delighted that he succeeded to make the pale boy, even it was a bit, vulnerable. _

_"Furthermore, I heard that someone was with him, a little boy not older than 9 years old. Do you know him? The tragic story was in the news after all."_

_"Stop it." Whispered Kuroko. Memories floated into his mind. Memories that were hidden deep in the back of his mind. Memories, he didn't want to recall._

_Memories that destroyed him many years ago._

_"I...I don't want to talk about it. Excuse me, but I have to go." Stuttered Kuroko and walked quickly past him._

_"How cute. Aren't you at least a BIT ashamed? After all, he died because of YOU." Grinned Mayuzumi evilly. Oh yes, he enjoyed torturing the younger male, knowing that he would break very soon. _

_The pale boy, stopped abruptly in his tracks. His eyes widened painfully. His breathe hitched in his throat and his heart beat quickly. Sweat erupted under his palms and unwanted, his eyes watered. _

_"S..s..shut u..up. Y..you do...don't know nothing." He chocked out. _

_"Oh? I don't? That's strange. I really thought that it was your fault. I mean didn't he save you? Or was it you who killed him." The taller boy taunted further. 'It will not take long now.' He added in his mind._

_"Shut up." Kuroko hissed._

_"Tell me Kuroko-KUN." He said mockingly. "How was it? To see him laying in his own blood? Million of scratches, thousands stabs and-"_

_"SHUT UP!" There was it Kuroko couldn't take it anymore. The unwanted memories surfaced more and more into his mind. He couldn't take them._

_"But ain't I right? Wasn't it because of you that he'S dead now? You could have helped him, but no you run away like a coward."_

_"SHUT UP! THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! GRANDFATHER TOLD ME TO RUN! I WAS ONLY 9 YEARS OLD! I COULD HAVE DONE NOTHING ON MY OWN! EVERYONE TOLD ME THAT."_

_Tears were running down his pale cheeks. It wasn't his fault. He used to believe it was, but everybody convinced him otherwise._

_But, oh God! The memories._

_They were running in his mind like a movie. The screams, the blood. EVERY LITTLE THING. The pictures were mixing together with the voice of his dear grandfather. Telling him that everything would be alright and that he was a strong boy._

_"Please, be honest with yourself. You COULD have done something. You were already 9, not 5. You could have prevented the blood loss. You could have searched help. IT WAS YOUR FAULT KUROKO TETSUYA! NOBODY ELSE'S BUT YOURS!" Screamed Mayuzumi. Oh, he enjoyed it too much._

_"SHUT UP! NO IT WASN'T" Kuroko screamed back. Tears were still streaming down his face and sobs began to wreck his body. It trembled._

_But Mayazumi didn't stop there._

_"IT WAS YOUR FAULT! ONLY YOURS! NOT YOU PARENTS'S, NOT YOU GRANDMOTHER'S, IT WAS YOURS! NOW LIVE WITH IT AND STAND TO IT."_

_The light-blue haired boy was consumed by the memories and the horrible pictures. They were so so fast, he began to have a headache. Soon, everything mixed together ,the pictures weren't clear anymore._

_"Can't accept the truth can you? How bad, but it will change nothing."_

_Everything blurred in his mind. His grandfather's voice tells him to run. To find a save place. _

_And he run. _

_He saw how he ran away, only turned around to look once more at his beloved grandpa, who had a sad smile plastered on his face. He saw himself turning around. Kuroko screamed in his mind 'No don't run away help him. PLEASE. STAY BY HIS SIDE.' But his younger version in his memories, couldn't hear him. He ran away and hid himself._

_Kuroko could now see it. Mayazumi was right. He COULD have helped him, but instead he run away._

_He didn't deserve to live. Really, he didn't. _

_'RUN TETSUYA! RUN!' _

_The voice of his beloved grandpa haunted him. With tears still streaming down his face, he covered his ears with his hands, desperately trying to escape the taunting voice._

_"See now the truth? I told you so. I pity your grandpa, he must have suffered a lot." Sighed Mayuzumi and shook his head, showing him how disappointed he was._

_'RUN TETSUYA! RUN!' With Mayuzumi's accusations and his grandpa's voice, Kuroko felt suffocated. He felt so much pain in his chest, he feared it would burst. He continued to sob, cry and cover his ears, but he couldn't escape. _

_He could never escape._

_Suddenly, the taller shadow began to laugh. An unhealthy laugh. He sounded like a maniac.  
><em>

_"Hahaha. Poor Kuroko-kun. Can't handle the truth, ne?"_

_Taunted. He was taunted everywhere. _

_'RUN TETSUYA! RUN!'_

_A whimper. 'Grandpa.' He thought and sobbed. 'Grandpa, I'm sorry.' _

_He chanted this sentence over and over again. _

_"Kurok-kun you know what? To repay your grandfather, you should just die, too." _

_Kuroko stilled. _

_"AFTER ALL, HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU."_

_Kuroko run._

_He run into the toilets. All the way till there, he could hear Mayuzumi laugh insanely. _

_Mayazumi smirked triumphantly. He finally FINALLY broke the Generation of Miracles sixth men. He could die for happiness at the moment and not care at all._

_"Chihiro?"_

_Sought person turned around._

_Only to face his captain._

_"Yes, captain? What do you want?" He asked nonchalantly. He really could care less for the reincarnation of the devil. BUT, he knew that Kuroko would think that they could have dated or still do, due to the fact that Akashi replace him. The thought let him smile in mirth, even if he would never go out with this fuchsia/ red-haired bastard._

_Akashi narrowed his eyes at him. He just wanted to go to the toilet and what happens? He meets Chihiro. Let's say he wasn't really happy to see him. _

_~Meanwhile outside~_

_Every Seirin Member, boys and girls, waited for Kuroko, who still hasn't returned. _

_"What's taking him so long?" Scoffed Kagamia and growled. _

_Aimi sighed. "I go look for him, okay? I bring my mobile phone with me, for reassurance." When everybody nodded, she stood up and went inside. _

_'What takes him so long? 15 had passed and he still hasn't come back. Did something happen? Oh god, I hope not.' She was so lost in thought that she didn't saw two figures in front of her who were arguing loudly._

_Until she crashed in the back of one of the figures._

_"Owww." She groaned and rubbed her poor, now red nose._

_"Why are you in the mid-" _

_She immediately forgot what she wanted to say._

_"Akashi-kun. Mayuzumi-san?" She asked bewildered. _

_"Kobayashi-san." Acknowledged Mayuzumi and Akashi did it likewise. "Aimi, good to see you." "Yeah, likewise. Can I ask the two of you what you are doing here?" She asked suspiciously and with narrowed eyes. _

_"We were just talking. Nothing to get fired up, Kobayashi-san." 'Liar.' Aimi thought. Even if the shadow of Rakuzan looked and sounded innocent, she knew better than to believe him._

_Akashi and Mayuzumi argued the whole time, why the latter was still there. Whereupon he only answered that he wanted to talk to somebody. Akashi demanded who it was, because he had a bad feeling in his stomach, but the shadow only smirked. And that was repeated until Aimi arrived. _

_"What are yo doing here? I thought you guys wanted to celebrate Seirin's victory?" Asked Akashi politely._

_The sought girl blinked. "Well, we wanted to celebrate, but Tet-chan wanted to go to the toilet. So we waited outside, but since then passed 15 minutes and we began to be concerned. By any chance, did you two saw him?" _

_"No, sorry I did not see him. Chihiro did you?" Akashi asked sharply. _

_"Actually, I did. I even talked with him not too long ago." _

_The other two perked up at that. _

_"Ah, first, where is he now and second, what the hell did you talked about?" _

_"You are really a curious person, Kobayashi-san." He smirked, while Aimi glared at him. "Don't worry, I just wanted to ask him something. He then really went into the bathroom." Well, he didn't lie completely. The LAST part was true._

_"Good, thank you. Have a good night you too, I have to go now. Goodbye." Aimi bowed to the two. Mayuzumi nodded at her direction and Akashi just stared sharply at him, not noticing Aimi, who walked past them and in front of the men's bathroom._

_The shadow turned around to go, but was stopped by his captain._

_"Chihiro." Akashi said with a demanding tone. "What did you and Tetsuya talk about? And do not lie." He narrowed his eyes, expecting his team member to tell him the truth._

_"Ah, nothing interesting, really. I just wanted to have a small chat with him, that is all." That was all Akashi received as an answer. "You dare to defy me? Remember, I'm your captain. I could remove you from the team immediately, if I wanted." He threatened. How could a __subordinate of his dare, to defy him? Insolent brat._

_The taller boy opened his mouth to speak, but-_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHH! TET-CHAN!"_

_Akashi's eyes widened. Tetsuya? What happened with him? _

_He threw one last glare to the shadow. "I will talk to you later. I'm not over with you, yet." He spoke with a voice that made the shadow swallow and shudder. However..._

_"If you insist, but not today. If you excuse me, I will go home now." He turned around and walked away._

_Akashi really played with the thoguht of throwing his pair of favorite scissors at him, but decided otherwise. He had more important things to do._

_He turned away and run to the bathroom, where he was sure the scream came. And it was clearly Aimi's voice._

_On the way there, he really tried not to panic, after all it was his Tetsuya they were speaking of. There was only one person, Aimi called Tet-chan._

_Seeing the open door, he sprinted the last few meters._

_"Aimi, what happen-"  
><em>

_His words were caught in his throat as he burst into the room.  
><em>

_There before his very own eyes, was Aimi cradling a bleeding Tetsuya in her arms._

**A/N : Dun, dun, dun. Poor Tet-chan and the bad things won't finish, here. But there will be love filled chapters in the near futures. Just be patient :D Again, I repeat. I DO NOT HATE MAYUZUMI. So , please I hope nobody flames me. For the story it's necessary that he's like this, kay? If you find a mistake, please inform me. Well, then...**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Yo, seconds after I posted the 4 chapter, I decided to write the 5, impatient ain't I? xD There isn't much to say except...**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Tet-chan, nor Aka-chan, nor Seririn or the GoM. The only thing I own about this are my OC's. And the plot. **

_**~Chapter 5 : Glimpse of the past~**_

_"TETSUYA!"_

_No! That couldn't be true. It just couldn't. _

_How did this happen?_

_He quickly ran to the two hunched figures against the wall. A look of pure horror on his face._

_Well, Tetsuya's back was against the wall and Aimi was in front of him, kneeling. Her arms around his waist to support his body. His eyes were opened, but they were clearly unfocused and glazed over. He had long deep cuts on his arms and on his wrists. No question that he did it to himself._

_He fell on his knees beside Aimi and gazed into Tetsuya's unfocused eyes._

_"Tetsuya." He whispered. As id he heard him, light-blue eyes focused on his ruby and gold ones. No words were exchanged, they just gazed into the others eyes. Akashi knew that Tetsuya probably didn't recognize him in the state he is now._

_"Aimi, quick. Call an ambulance. Search for the first aid-kid and hurry up." He commanded. Aimi, not wanting to defy him, stood up shakily, called help and searched for the requested item. While she was on it, she called Kagami-kun and told him that they could go without them. When asked why, she just replied him that Kuroko somehow caught a cold and that she would bring him to the doctor. Well, it wasn't a completely lie._

_'What the hell happened?' The shaken girl thought to herself and continued her search. _

_Meanwhile, Akashi had Kuroko in his arms and started cleaning his cuts with water. He was very careful not to hurt the angel in his arms._

_Finishing with his task, he put toilet paper on his cuts and waited for the brown-haired girl to return. Tetsuya still in his arms. Occasionally, the baby-blue haired boy would whimper and press his face in Akashi's chest, which the latter would tighten his arms around the boy. _

_He did not cleaned the floor. Akashi was very aware that they were sitting in a pool of blood. TETSUYA'S blood. But his main priority was the pale boy in his arms. He lost too much blood, he could faint every minute now and Akashi wanted to be aware of it. _

_Still holding the fragile being in his strong arms, Akashi spoke to him gently. "It's alright. Aimi called for help, Tetsuya. You are going to be alright. I promise you this. You are getting the best doctor. I make sure of it." _

_Every now and then, he even would kiss his head, his forehead and even his cheeks. But Kuroko never stirred or spoke back. He just sat there. If it wasn't for his breathing Akashi would have thought that he would be dead. _

_He shook his head. He NEVER wanted to think of his Tetsuya being dead. Never. _

_In the corner of his eyes he saw something dark tickling down Kuroko's arms. Of course, the cuts were so deep they wouldn't easily finish bleeding. The only thing he can do now is to press down on the wounds._

_But that means he has to let go of Tetsuya._

_Sighing, but preferring his love's safety he was about to loosen his arms around him, when Aimi entered the room with a first aid-kid. Instantly, he tightened his hold on the pale boy, who was now even paler then before. _

_"Aimi, could you please treated his wounds?" It was more a command than a question and the girl knew it perfectly. Nodding, she want to her best friend's side and worked immediately on the grave wounds._

_"Grandfather." Mumbled a weak voice._

_The fuchsia/red-heads and the brown-haired girls eyes widened._

_Tetsuya just mumbled._

_While Akashi's eyes were filled with confusion, Aimi's were full of terror. It couldn't be._

_Could it?_

_Hating what she was about to do, but not having another choice, she asked._

_"Tet-chan what happened?" She asked gently. The light-blue haired boy raised his head from Akashi's shoulder and stared at the brown-eyed girl._

_"Grandfather." He whispered again, but this time his eyes were filling with tears._

_"What happened? Did Mayuzumi say something about you grandfather?" Aimi was desperate now. She had to be SURE if that was the reason he was like THIS. She didn't want want to live the 3 years again like she did back then. And she clearly didn't want her beloved friend to become like he did back than. _

_"Grandfather." Croaked the fragile boy. Tears were streaming down his face and new sobs wrecked his body. He desperately clung into Akashi's jacket. _

_"TET-CHAN, PLEA-"_

_"Aimi, enough." Said Akashi with finality. He just felt Tetsuya flinching and he didn't want his beloved scared. "You will answer my questions, will you not?" He added. He wanted to know what happened with his grandfather that would shook the pale angel so much._

_Aimi opened her mouth to protest, s_he already knew what he wanted to ask,_ but decided otherwise. It was Akashi after all. AKASHi. The devil's reincarnation. She practically hadn't another choice. 'Sorry, Tet-chan.' She apologized in her mind to her best friend. She really hoped that he could forgive her, but he would surely do if she explained in which condition she was in._

_With clenched fist she began._

_"Tet-chan lost his parents when he was 5 years old. They were coming back from a trip to Hokkaido when their train lost control and slipped of the rails. They crashed into the street and into quiet a large amount of cars. I am sure you heard of it since so many were killed on that day." Akashi nodded. Yes, he saw it in the news. Despite being so young he understood the concept of death.  
><em>

_"Yeah, well yeah among the killed people were Tet-chan's parents and my mother. His parents were killed immediately, but my mother died in the hospital. Tet-chan, my brother, my father, Tet-chan's grandparents and I were at at home. Since my family and Tet-chan's family were close, and still are, our parents decided to buy housed next to each other, which leads us to sharing a garden. On that day we were grilling for dinner and my brother, Tet-chan and I were so excited about our parents return, or in my case my mother's, that we couldn't stop jumping around like maniacs." She stopped for a moment and smiled fondly at the memory, before it disappeared as she continued. Akashi just continued to listen and hold Tetsuya in his arms, who calmed down and was peacefully sleeping. Of course that concerned Akashi and Aimi, but hearing him breathing calmed them down._

_"However, before we could pick them up, my father and Tet-chan's grandfather received a call. It was the police, who informed us that our family members were caught in an accident. They gave us the address of the hospital they brought them and we immediately drove there. When we arrived there a police officer was already standing there, waiting for us. He told us to come with him and he led us to a hospital room. In the hospital room laid my mother, s..she..w..was still alive." Stopping a moment to suppress her tears and steady her shaky breath she continued. All the while, Akashi spoke not a word._

_"My brother, Tet-chan and I sprung on my mom's bed and embraced her, tightly, scolding her for making us worried. She just smiled and apologizes, but her smile soon faltered as she looked at Kuroko and burt into tears. Of course we were all confused, but Tet-chan just embraced her back and told her that everything was okay." That made Akashi chuckle slightly. That was so his Tetsuya and Aimi was thinking the same as she giggled along him._

_"Yes, that's so like him, ne? But, in that moment Tet-chan realized something. He loosened his hold on my mother and looked at the police officer. With the innocent face and voice of his he asked. 'I am glad that auntie is okay, but were are my parents?' My father agreed and asked the same, but the officer just looked at the floor and lifted his hat, which he brought to his chest. He replied after a minute. 'I'm very sorry. But Mr Kuroko and Mrs Kuroko died immediately after the crash. Then everything happened at the same time. My mother and Tet-chan grandmother broke down. My brother and I cried, my father and Tet-chans grandfather comforted my mother and grandmother, despite them being in the verge of tears."_

_"And Tetsuya?" This time Akashi asked quietly._

_"He was very quiet and just stared into space. It was horrible. We were so concerned about him. But we couldn't do anything more, because my mother's heart monitor sped up and we panicked. Then the doctors came rushing in a shoved us outside. 10 minutes later, the doctors came all out of the room and t..told us mother wouldn't make it, t..that s..she w..would d..d..die in the n..next minutes." Dammit, that was hard. She took her mother's death very hard, but she got over it. There remained only a slight ache in her heart, that wouldn't go away for the rest of her life. Akashi looked at her sympathetically. He knew how it was to loose a mother. He lost his, too. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, stroking the light-blue locks of his beloved._

_"Thank, but it was a long time ago. There is still pain, but it got much easier during the years. Ah, where were I? Ah, yes. So everybody rushed in to say goodbye, which we did. Then she died, but she died with a smile on her face. Then we all returned home. Outside of our homes, we bid each other goodnight, expect Tetsuya. Granmother scolded him for being him rude and said 'Tetsuya say goodnight, it's rude not to.' , but the only thing he said was 'That's unfair.' he whispered it. 'It's unfair.' Then I asked him what was unfair, because I was confused. He looked at me with those painstaking eyes full of tears and whispered. 'You had the chance to bid your mother goodbye, I hadn't the chance.' With that the tears spilled down his pale cheeks and he run inside the house. Everything became silence around us and we parted ways, grieving each in our own way. One week later was the funeral for all three. _

_Since that day Tet-chan wasn't the same anymore. One factor was, regretting not saying his parents far well and how much he loved them, the second factor being of how much he retired in himself. He didn't go out anymore as much as he used to, but we all did our best to help him through it. And at some point we did it. For 4 years it was peaceful, yes Tet-chan changed but that wasn't very dramatic. But then when we were around 9..." Aimi trailed off, not saying anything more._

_"What happened then Aimi?" Asked Akashi gently, his hand still in Tetsuya's hair. _

_"To be honest, I know the story only from grandmother and Tet-chan. Nobody else, knows this. So, please Akashi-kun don't tell a soul. It would crush Tet-chan. It was very hard for him to tell ME, so please promise me." Aimi knew that she begged, but in that moment she couldn't care less._

_"You have my word." Akashi agreed to it. He wouldn't tell someone else his Tetsuya's past._

_"Besides, I'm sure he would tell you in a blink of an eye if you asked him, because of how much he loves you." Aimi muttered under her breath, but Akashi heard her anyway. It made him happy, but he knew he had to fight for his love and apparently Aimi was not happy that Tetsuya loved him. Hmph, not his problem._

_"Akashi-kun, what I tell you now is very hard and because you love Tet-chan, I'm sure you'll be heartbroken like I was, so I hope you have the nerves to hear it." Said the brown-haired girl serious. _

_"I keep that in mind, but was that whatever you want to tell me really THAT bad?"_

_Aimi looked at him in the eyes and the look in them made him actually swallow. Aimi's eyes were full of seriousness and honesty. Her eyes pierced through his._

_"It was Tet-chan's worst nightmare."_

**A/N : Yeah, another chapter done. I'M SORRY IF I OFFEND YOU, BUT...i don't agreed with the fact that Aka-chan's hair is red -.- So i stuck with fuchsia/red xD Did you enjoy it? One more chapter and the flashback will be over...I think :D Sorry for mistakes, but it's 2 am and I'm rather sleepy. So, goodnight everyone, sleep well xD**

**Until next time! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Ciao guys, how are you? You can be delighted, a new chapter is published :D I just realized that I'm not really happy with the previous chapter, but well, too late now ^^ **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I am not the owner of Kuroko no Basuke, only of my OC's.**

_**~Chapter 6 : Start of a tragedy ~**_

_"I won't lie to you, Akashi-kun. The incident really destroyed him. It was like, I don't know...just horrible. But what happened AFTER the incident was equally terrifying. What am I saying? You can't even call it an incident."_

_"What do you mean?" Asked Akashi __confusedly._

_"His grandfather was more precisely killed." Deadpanned Aimi without blinking. It reminded him of his Tetsuya, but the words that came out of her mouth made him freeze. _

_Did he hear her right? He was killed? _

_The red-head looked at her with serious eyes._

_"Tell me everything and I mean every little thing you know. If you dare lie to me there will be consequences for you." Akashi stared at her. Long and hard which made the brown-haired girl squirm under his intense gaze. The threat might be empty, but that didn't mean that Aimi was less affected. _

_"Well, I only can you tell the things Tet-chan, grandma and the police told me. But I'm sure there are things that only Tet-chan knows and didn't tell anyone. I think it's better that you hear his side of the story, too. That is if he's willing to tell you." She only received a nod and a glare to signal her to hurry up and start. _

_She took a deep breath and started._

_"Like I already told you we were around 9 years old. It was a perfect day and it started normal like every other. We kids played at the playground and the adults were talking with each other. We were for about 4 hours there until Tet-chan exclaimed that he had to pee." Akashi and Aimi chuckled at their beloved friend/love bluntness._

_"Since we were quite fa away from home and there weren't any shops cafe's or even public toilets nearby, he had to pee in the bushes. Don't ask me why we were at an abandoned playground, I don't know the answer to that, but a while later it had been proved that it was a bad idea that we were there AND alone."  
><em>

_"And why? I mean why was it a bad idea?" He had a vague idea what Aimi would say, but Akashi waited for her to confirm his suspicion. After a minute she did._

_"Well, because after we sent him to pee, where we could see him, he suddenly disappeared in front of our eyes." She answered with a monotone voice. It somewhat reminded him of a robot._

_ All the same his suspicion was confirmed. He barely suppressed a sigh and he suddenly got a sickening feeling in his stomach. Suddenly, he got the strong urge to snatch Tetsuya up in his arms and run out of the room, somewhere far away from everyone and everything. He still didn't know what happened, but there was strong feeling to protect his Tetsuya. With thus, his arms tightened around the, currently, fragile boy, knowing that no matter what came out of the brown-haired girl's mouth wouldn't please him._

_"Please continue." The red-head whispered. He was given a slight nod._

_"After he disappeared our first thought was that he played a prank on us, but after ten minutes of calling him, we knew that something wasn't right. Tet-chan would have showed himself after the first to five calls just to not make us worry. He hates to make someone worried for his sake. Anyway, we searched for the whole playground, but he was nowhere to be found and we began to panic, especially Tet-chan's grandparents. His grandmother was in the verge of tears and his grandfather became __desperate. They didn't want to loose another family member, and certainly not their grandson. Even my father was far from being calm, after all Tet-chan is like a second son to him._

_So, we began to search for him in the whole park around us, because the playground was foolishly in the middle of it. Unfortunately, we didn't find him. Then we begun to search him in the city, without luck. I hate to say it, but in the evening we gave up for the day and went home. His grandparents stayed with us that night. We prayed that nothing would happen to Tet-chan. God we were so worried and we couldn't even go to the police, because he didn't disappeared for forty-eight hours. We sat in the living room, praying and angry that we couldn't do anything. A..a..and I got so scared, what if he was dead, what if he was tortured, what if he never got home? Leaving us asking everyday if he was still alive. _

_Somehow, we manged to sleep that night, even if it was restless and plagued by nightmares. The following day we began our search early. The adults half-heatedly asked me and my brother to stay and home, but we, of course, protested and they didn't argue about it. We split up in two groups. The first contained my brother and Tet-chan's grandparents and the second were me and my father. We searched everywhere we could, we asked the persons on the streets and showed them Tet-chan's photo, but nobody saw him. We did that the whole day, but we failed to find him, AGAIN. At the end of the day we finally went to the police and reported him missing. We gave them a photo of Tet-chan and they immediately began an investigation."_

_ Meanwhile, Akashi listened through it carefully with a frown on his attractive face. He couldn't believe that his beloved went missing in his childhood. He didn't get the chance to continue his thoughts, because Aimi interrupted him by continuing._

_"The police told us to stop searching and to go home. They stated out that the stress wasn't good for grandpa's and grandma's health and that we should leave it to them. We reluctantly agreed and stooped, in hope the police would find him." Aimi stopped for a moment and inhaled the air rather shakily. She couldn't brake down now. No, not now. She could do it, she overcame it. She had to do it for Tet-chan. She swallowed the saliva that collected in her mouth and proceeded with the explanation. _

_"On the sixth day of Tet-chan's disappearance we sat in the living room, waiting, hoping. Grandma's condition got suddenly worse. Due to her age she already had health problems, but it worsened. She got fever and had nightmare every night, mumbling 'Tetssuya' every now and then. So, she slept on our couch while grandpa paced around the room. My father was out for buisness, but promised to be back soon and me and my brother were just sitting on the floor. We were to worried to do anything. Suddenly, the door bell rang and grandpa went to open the door. I went with him and my brother stayed with grandma. He didn't want to leave her alone. Anyway, grandpa opened the door and a police officer was standing there. He asked if he could come in and we steeped aside to let him enter the room. We led him to the living room and he sat on a chair. He wasn't even sitting for two seconds, before I walked over to him, tugged on his pants and asked if they found him.  
><em>

_The look on the officer's face made me uneasy. it was a bit saddened and had a hint of hesitation on it. I could tell the news weren't really good. Grandpa took a seat next to him and asked what news he had for them. What came out of his mouth was really disturbing. He said that we should stay calm and not panic, funny really when someone you dearly love is missing. We were told that the police found a huge amount of blood near the park where we were on the day of is disappearance, so they assumed that it could be from Tet-chan and we had to give him something that contained his DNA. Grandpa nodded and left for a few minutes, only to appear with a brush in his hand. He said that it belonged to his grandson and that there were still some strands of hair on the brush. The officer thanked him and bowed politely, promising us that they do everything they could to find Tet-chan. With that he left.  
><em>

_In the evening the police station called us and we were informed that the blood was indeed Tet-chan's. The DNA in the blood matched the DNA in the strands of hair. We agreed not to say anything to grandma so as not to worry her and stress her out. Grandpa called father, who arrived after half an hour later. A gloomy air surrounded us after having been informed that Tet-chan's blood was spilled. After we ate dinner, without having any appetite, but we had to eat something, and fed grandma, the phone rang again and this time dad answered it."_

_"Let me guess. It was the kidnapper wasn't it?" Asked Akashi darkly, his eyes glinting dangerously. A small growl escaped his lips, which disturbed Tetsuya, because the said boy whimpered a little in Akashi's arms. Akashi immediately calmed down and rubbed the boy's back, hiding his face in the soft baby-blue locks and inhaling the intoxicating scent that was Tetsuya. Staying where he was he ordered Aimi to continue._

_"Aimi, I'm listening you can continue."_

_The brown-eyed girl lost the look of surprise she had for a moment on her face and quickly went on, not wanting to awake the wrath of Akashi Seijuuro. _

_"You are completely right, what a surprise, with what you said. It was indeed the kidnapper. My father turned the phone on loud speakers and indicated me and my brother to be silent, which we were. Apparently, the kidnapper had information or researched about the Kuroko family or his parents, because he required the 'Stone of light'"_

_A look of confusion appeared on the hetero chromatic eyed man. One eyebrow raised. "The stone of light?" _

_"Yes, it is a stone or rather a diamond that belonged to the 'Kaneko' family for hundreds of years. Before you ask what the Keneko family has to do with the Kuroko family, I tell you right now. 'Kaneko' was the surname of Tet-chan's mother, before she became a Kuroko. __Auntie, Tet-chan's mother, told me once that 'The stone of light' would always be passed to the next generation. It doesn't matter if the children's are boys or girls or if the surname changes once they are married. The diamond is a light blue, indicating to the Kaneko hair color. Every Kaneko member had light blue hair and light blue eyes, like Tet-chan's mother and Tet-chan. The stone is worth A LOT and Tet-chan should have been the next to inherit it. When auntie passed away, the stone was locked into a small box to protect it. _

_However, the kidnapper demanded for it and told them a meeting place. If we wouldn't come he would shoot Tet-chan immediately. So there was a discussion who would go. My father or grandpa. Grandpa insisted to go, but my father always told him no, because it was to dangerous for him. When grandpa pointed out that it was his grandson and that he could answer information about the stone if the kidnapper had any, my father gave in. We didn't inform the police, because we were told not to or Tet-chan would be dead. The kidnapper said that he expected only one person and that there will be consequences if he saw more. So grandpa took the box, bit us goodbye and left. Not calling the police was a big mistake on our part.  
><em>

_Because after her left grandpa disappeared, too and that was the last time we saw him alive."_

_Aiki squeezed her eyes shut._

_Akashi stayed silent. _

_After a while he was about to ask what happened after that, but they could both hear the ambulance. Aimi quickly got up and fetched the paramedics. She returned with two each on her side and Akashi quickly kissed Tetsuya's forehead he give him to the paramedics who laid him down on a stretcher and rolled him to the ambulance. Akashi and Aimi followed them outside. While the two paramedics treated Tetsuyas wounds, on of the two asked._

_"Do you two want to come with us? Normally, we only allow one person to come with us, but I will make a exception, because you both tried to help them and I can see that this boy is precious to both of you." He smiled gently at the two teenagers, who nodded in accepting of his request._

_The brown-haired girl and the fuchsia/red-head entered the __ambulance, after Tetsuya was put in it. The paramedics took their seats in the front, since the boy was treated and there weren't any life-threatening sings. Well, actually there was since he lost a lot of blood. One of them would check him one in a while to make sure that he didn't die on them. _

_Aimi and Akashi sat down on each of the baby-blue haired boy's sides. _

_"Akashi-kun." Started Aimi._

_Akashi, who was focusing his eyes on Tetsuya's face looked up to find brown eyes staring at him. He gave her a 'hmmm' sound, signaling her that he listened._

_"I think it's better if Tet-chan told you the rest or rather his point of view. When you two solved your problems." Aimi added quickly._

_Hetero-chromatic eyes looked at her suspiciously, but nodded in acceptance. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the hospital and Tetsuya was brought to a room, was thoroughly exterminated and the doctor told them that he needed a blood transfusion, since he lost too much._

_"Which blood-type is he?" Asked the doctor. He had a gentle face and a kind voice, but you could hear some strictness in it. _

_"A." Aimi responded immediately. _

_The doctor nooded and walked of to fetch the needed blood._

_"I think it's better if you leave Akashi-kun." Aimi told Akashi softly._

_"I know." Responded the red-head. He didn't want to, but he HAD to. Tetsuya clearly wouldn't remember him even if he looked at him earlier. If Tetsuya would wake up and he found him there with him, Tetsuya would just become angry or would hyperventilate. _

_He quickly bit Aimi goodbye and made his way home. _

_He knew he and Tetsuya had a long way to go. They had to solve their problems and have a nice, long chat with each other. He would do everything just to be with him. With this determined attitude he went home, intending to pay Chihiro a visit.  
><em>

_In the hospital the blood transfusion was already made and Tetsua began to wake up._

_"Aimi, where am I?" Asked the baby-blue haired boy his brown-haired friend._

_"In the hospital, Tet-chan. How are you feeling? Good? Bad? Should I call for help?" While Aimi fussed over him, Tetsuya let out a small laugh. "I'm okay. Don't worry. But why am I in a hospital?" He asked, confusion clear in his soft, angelic voice._

_"Before I answer that, how much do you remember from today?" Tetsuya could tell that Aimi was very serious._

_"The last thing I remember is that I had talked to Mayuzumi-kun about something, but that' s it. I don't even know what we talked about nor do I know what happened after that."_

_Aimi didn't seem very fazed. She knew that person's could forget some events they didn't want to remember. It was actually a good thing that he didn't._

_"I saw you with Mayuzumi, but somehow you looked pale and suddenly collapsed. The wounds you have came from the fall, you fell right into a glass door and managed to scratch you arms pretty deep. You even had to make a blood transfusion." _

_That was obviously a lie, but Aimi refused to tell him the truth. This was the same thing she told the doctors, so no harm was done. _

_Tetsuya rester for the night there and Aimi contacted his father and Tetsuya's grandmother to let them know. She even made them promise to not tell anyone._

_Flashback end_

**A/N : Finally, like promised this was the end of the flashback. From Aimi. I'm so sleepy, after all it's 1 in the morning urgh -_- Anyway, we are nearing the Akakuro moments. Sorry for errors or the OOC ness. For the errors I'm sleepy and for the OOC ness I'm learning xD. **

**Until the next time, I wish you a goodnight! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Ciao guys. Here I am again with a freshly new chapter. School started again a few weeks back and therefore, I don't really have much time. You know exams and such and it's just my first year of my new school xD. Well, for my dream job, I have to suffer :D For now on with the story.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own KnB, only my OC's and the plot.**

_**Chapter 7 : Meeting~**_

_'Even if I didn't tell him everything, I'm worried about Tet-chan's reaction when he finds out. What if he begins to hate me? No, what am I thinking? That would't happen, it is Tet-chan after all. Maybe he would be upset, but I perfectly could understand it. I hope we don't run into Akashi-kun. We are riding to Kyoto, but who said that we'll be staying near the demonic captain? Of course, we would, Riko-chan and Oni-chan said they wanted to bring the two back together, so we must staying near him. But, what if it destroys Tet-chan furthermore? What then? I don't want him to be like last time.'_

Aimi groaned and hid her face in both of her palms.

The train they were currently in was surprisingly silent for this time of the day. It still was 19:01, but maybe it wasn't so shocking, considering that more than half of the passenger in the wagon were Seirin's basketball teams and most of them were sleeping.

Speaking of sleeping. Aimi probably should rest for a bit, too. You know. Mentally preparation.

The next four days will definitely cost all her energy.

_'Let's just hope that everything will be alright.'_

With these last thoughts, she closed her eyes and fell asleep on Kuroko's comfortable shoulder.

* * *

><p>"..i."<p>

"..mi.."

"AIMI!"

Sought girl jolted awake with a startle. "WHAT? WHAT IS IT? I'M AWAKE! IS THE TRAIN BURNING?"

Only one Kobayashi Aimi could wake up with a startle and not be very aware of her surroundings.

A grunt was heard somewhere in front of her. Probably a certain red-haired

"Oi. You idiot. It doesn't burn anywhere. Are you still half asleep or what? And shut up, you're making a fiasco."

Soon enough, Aimi noticed that Kagami was right. The others who apperantely were asleep a minute ago, were now wide awake and panicking. Certainly, because of her absurd outburst that contained FIRE and TRAIN in one sentence.

"Whops, sorry." The half asleep girl murmured, before releasing a small yawn. "So, where are we?"

"Where we supposed to be." Replied a monotone voice and she instantly turned to that familiar, lovely voice.

"Tet-chan good morning. Did you sleep well?" A small, warm smile spread on her peach-colored face.

"Morning, to you, too. Yes, I slept well. What about you? Did you have sweet dreams?" The usually deadpanned look was replaced by smiling eyes, a small smile on the face and a teasing tone in his voice.

"Of course. I always have nice dreams. Mainly, because I always dream of you." Aimi had the equally teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh, really? What exactly do you dream of me?"

"Well-"

_**"Dear guests from the train XXX, to Kyoto. We will arrive soon at the Kyoto station. I repeat, we will arrive soon at the Kyoto station."**_

There were various reactions to that announcement. Most were excited, other were nervous and a few were anxious. There was even one who was terrified. And unfortunately it was non other than the beloved phantom player of Seirin. The previous conversation between him and Aimi was forgotten as the train finally arrived at the station. Everyone got up, before snatching their bags, and exited the train.

"Okay everyone." Started the brown-haired female coach. "Now that we arrived, me and Haruko-kun will make our way to the hotel. You are free to do anything you want. That means you can wander around the city , instead of going with me and Haruko-kun, but you have to be at the hotel at 22.00."

"Well, I would like to go with you, to the hotel, Riko-chan. I don't want to wander around the city with my bag." Whined Aimi, clearly tired from the travel.

Everybody else nodded in agreement. They were all tired and didn't want anything more than to rest. Even if they traveled only for 2 hours and 50 minutes, the trip was rather rough and somehow they all felt like breaking down, but nobody knew why. Maybe, it was because of fear for their shadow.

Or of Akashi.

"Well, then let's go,nee?" The, ever oh-so-cheerful coach, turned around and led the way,while everyone else followed her.

* * *

><p>They only had to walk for 20 minutes, until they reached a luxurious-looking hotel. 'Ō to kuīnzuhoteru', 'King and Queens' ,was written on the large board, 5 meters above the grand entrance.<p>

Only one word took place in the mind of the Seirin High members.

'Wow.'

Never in their life had they seen such a beautiful hotel.

It was a big building. It was 10 meters tall, the large board was decorated in a beautiful shade of white with the name of the hotel written in gold. On the sides were growing beautiful green leaves and different kinds of flowers, but it didn't look girly.

"Holy shit! How much did you spent for four nights in this hotel?" The disbelieve in Kagami's couldn't be missed.

"Oh, come on Kagami. Who cares for the price? Just enjoy it as long as you can." Haruko threw Kagami a look, before smiling at him, which made the latter huff.

"If you say so, but why are we still standing outside. Let's go, dammit." This time the red-haired boy shouted with enthusiasms, before running to the glass doors and disappearing behind them.

"Bakagami." Murmured the coach of the boys under her breath. Haruko looked at her sympathetically and grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him.

The others looked at each other, before shrugging and following them. Aimi and Kuroko were the last ones to follow. "Ne, Tet-chan! Do you want to rest afterwards or would you go with me to explore the city." A very enthusiastic Aimi asked. The quiet sky-blue haired boy glanced at her shortly, thinking about his options. "I'll go with you. I'm sure that I will get bored anyway. So, instead of wasting my time I rather go with you." His answer was bluntly as ever.

"Hey. What's that supposed to mean?" A little pout formed on the Kobayashi's female rosy lips, which just evoked a small, almost inaudibly, chuckle from her childhood friend.

"Ah, nothing. Don't worry."

By this time they arrived in the lobby and Haruko, together with Riko, checked in.

The Kobayashi male decided that it would be best to put two together in one room. This statement caused several people to turn an interesting shade of red. Logically, the ones who had a boyfriend/girlfriend shared a room. That would be:

Sarana/Mitobe

Mami/Kawahara

Yuri/Fukuda

Ai/Izuki

Hibikio/Kiyoshi

Aimi absolutely REFUSED to share a room with another then Tet-chan. Not wanting her to whine the entire trip, Kuroko agreed to it.

The remaining ones, despite wanting to share a room with their crush, knew that it would be very awkward. In the end they found an agreement:

Tsuchida/Koganei

Hyuuga/Haruko

Furihata/Kagami

Cho/Ume

Riko/Amaya

Luckily, the rooms contained two beds, instead of one.

After receiving the keys, they grabbed their bags and left for their rooms. Aimi and Kuroko unpacked their clothes and put them in the closets.

The room was simply breathtaking. It was huge and the walls were light-peach colored. There was a decent window and a delicate small kitchen. Furthermore, there was a flat screen, not too big and not to small. The two beds weren't too small either, which was a big relieve for Aimi since she tended to move a lot in her sleep. When both were ready, Kuroko received a message from his coach that they were meeting in the dining hall as soon as they were ready. So he and Aimi made their way together there.

Lively chatter and laughter was filled in the room as they arrived. The hall, like everything else of the hotel was fabulous. It didn't even look like a dining hall of a hotel, more like a dining hall of a castle. Some of the people eating were rich, considered their clothes and whole attire. Not minding them, the childhood friends made their way to their teams.

"Hey, are we the last ones to arrive?" Was the question of one Aimi Kobayashi as they arrived at their tables and sat down on the comfortable chairs.

"Noph, youhr brother and coch have yet to arivhp."

"BAKAGAMI! Don't speak with your mouth full." Hyuuga whacked him at the back of his head, which really didn't faze him. He just grunted and returned his attention to his delicious food.

"Wait, Kagami-kun! Why are you already eating when two people are still missing?" The baby-blue haired boy asked his light. But, before the light could even answer, to brown-haired teenagers entered the dining hall. One of them was bouncing happily, with flowers all around her, and the other just smiled charmingly, his hands in his pockets. Upon seeing that sight the basketball players shuddered.

A happy coach was a dangerous coach.

Riko and Haruko took their seats and everybody thanked for the food. Soon a comfortable silence enveloped the teenagers. They chatted and laughed with each other, glad for the wonderful friendship they had.

In the middle of eating a familiar voice piped, promptly asking the question she intended to ask since the very moment they stepped into the hotel.

"Ne, ne! Onii-chan. Can I go wander around the city for a bit? I won't go alone. Tet-chan will be with me, I promise." Aimi was obviously very excited. She had a huge grin on her face and she was slightly bouncing in her seat. She knew it was somewhat childishly, but she just couldn't wait to explore the beautiful city and in the night no less.

Haruko threw Kuroko a questioning glance, which was quickly replied with a small nod. The older Kobayashi smiled and mouthed a thank you towards the shadow.

"Yes, you can go. But, please be here at 23 pm. It's 22 pm right now and I don't want you two in an unfamiliar city and in the night no less. Who knows what could happen." Before the younger sibling could protest she was quickly shut up. "Don't start to argue, Aimi. 23 pm and that's it."

Aimi could just sigh. Her older brother could be stubborn as hell sometimes.

Not wanting to waist anymore time, Aimi got up and grabbed Kuroko's hand, pulling him out of his chair. They said goodbye and made their way out of the hotel and into the fresh air that awaited them outside.

* * *

><p>The city was beautiful.<p>

Even if there wasn't a festival, the city was illuminated in different, bright colors. Red, blue, orange, yellow, green, purple, brown even mixed colors could be seen. Aimi heard from one of her friends that Kyoto was always illuminated. Even more so when festivals where to come.

They had luck, because tomorrow was one of those days. Riko and her big brother made a good decision, but it couldn't be questioned that the day was actually for Kuroko and Akashi to meet.

Or to spend together.

Either way, she would just enjoy the visit to Kyoto and try to protect her beloved childhood friend where she could. Even if that meant to go against the Akashi devil.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Asked a soft velvet voice.

"Keep the penny. I just thought about how beautiful the city was. I wish Tokyo would be like this in the night and did you notice that Kyoto is more beautiful than Tokyo? Kyoto has so much nature and less people." Well, that wasn't a completely lie. Her cute companion just tilted his head to the side and regarded her. Searching for any sings that she lied. Finding none, still slightly suspicious, but not wanting to argue, he let it slide.

Instead he asked another question. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm, let's just wonder around. Maybe we can buy ice-cream later. The ice-cream parlous should still be ope and I suddenly have a strong urge to eat chocolate ice-cream." Her eyes lit up, you could see stars in them, which Kuroko did as she turned to face him. He just chuckled slightly at the sight. Sometimes, Aimi was just so cute, like a child. Furthermore, she was a big fan of ice-cream.

"Alright, come on. I buy it for you." Kuroko said with a small smile. Aimi's eyes twinkled even more and began to walk faster, but unfortunately she hadn't paid attention to were she went and so she crushed into a bigger body than hers. She fell backwards, but Kuroko was fast enough to catch her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Aimi was a bit dazed and grunted. She had every intention to give that person a peace of her mind, while Kuroko looked at her worriedly.

"Tetsuya? Aimi?"

Both snapped their head up, two pairs of eyes widening upon seeing the person.

"Akashi-kun?"

**A/N : Omg, I'm so sorry for being so late, but I was slightly stress out. Oh, and sorry again for the OCC-ness AND I have to warn you that Akashi will definitely will be OCC, because I'm writing him with a more tender and softer side. He will be even more gentle and caring, just so you know. I'm not sure if the translation for the Hotel is right. I goggled something and wrote the Japanese name down, but now I don't find the english translation AKAKURO FLUFF, I'M ON MY WAY!**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
